


The Tattooed and the Floral

by kittencauldrone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fluffish, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: Tattoo shop owner Tanaka Ryuu has been the loud punk next door to Hinata Shouyou's flower shop. Finally Hinata mans up to tell his neighbor to tone it down. Together the two embark on a path they've never been down before.





	1. Chapter 1

Just next door in New York City, punk music blared through the walls all day, every day; whoever ran the business next to it's loud neighbor certainly had a bone to pick with them. Such was the issue when Tanaka Ryuunosuke unlocked the door to his tattoo shop when he was approached by an employee of the shop next door.  
He must’ve looked frightening because the person stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of before two pots of coffee Ryuu. He had to admit many of his artists waited an hour or two before showing up to work because he was quite the cranky pants before he got his daily dose of caffeine.  
He knew he was scary. He was heavily tattooed, had a shaved head, and preferred alternative fashion like punk. Ryuu tried his best to not look threatening at this point as he noticed he was making the poor boy shake from terror. The man who approached him was a short orange haired, golden eyed, flower shop worker.  
“Can I help you man?” Ryuu asked after a few awkward moments of silence.  
“N-no, nevermind!” Said the short male and ran next door into his shop.  
Ryuu shook it off with a sigh and continued on with his day. He flipped on the open sign and set out the sidewalk board for today’s hot deals. He did manage to get down his last cup of coffee as one of his employees came in. Long time friend and business partner Nishinoya Yuu poked his head in from the employee entrance and asked,” Has satan been appeased?”  
“Yuu, we’ve known each other since kindergarten and you’re still scared of my morning self?” Ryuu chuckled, just having sat down at the sketch table and was continuing a drawing for a client that was coming in later that day.” And yes, Satan Ryuu is gone for today.”  
“Good.” Yuu grinned and bounded in merrily.” So um, what’d you do to the flower boy?”  
“What do you mean dude?” Ryuu looked up at him.” What? That carrot top kid? He came up to me when I was opening the shop but ran away. Guess he was scared.”  
Yuu laughed,” more than scared! He came up to me shaking and handed me this note. Probably for noise complaint.” he tossed the note carelessly at his friend.  
Ryuu sighed and opened it up. It was about the noise, but it also said something he thought was cute.” The kid wants a tattoo. It says he runs the flower shop next door and had been considering a tattoo for a while.”  
“Cute. Sounds like a keeper.” Yuu teased when he saw the dopey smile slapped on Tanaka’s face.” Go over and scare him even more.”  
“Shut up, you ass!” Ryuu playfully tossed his pencil at his partner. He then sat there, and went back to work with another pencil from the holder sitting there, he thought about it and then said,” Maybe I will go over there later.”  
“Ryuu’s gotta crush~~.” Nishinoya teased some more without much response from his friend. When Ryuu started working, his focus was strictly on task, completely opposite to how he was outside of the job.  
The pair had been friends for the longest, it was hard for one to stay mad at the other for too long. Ryuu was a wild one, always had been since they were little and Yuu was easily swept up in the excitement and went along with him. The were crazy duo, the more in trouble one got the other matched it three fold.  
About lunchtime Ryuu put his ‘out for lunch’ sign on the door and walked into the flower shop. The short man he’d scared earlier was working diligently. He started talking when he heard the bells on the door chime.” Hello, welcome to Hinata’s Flowers! How may I help you?”  
Ryuu blushed slightly seeing in full specter of how adorable this man was.” Y-Yeah, I’d like to get the biggest thing you got.”  
“Any preference in the type of flowers?” he asked.  
“I dunno. What do you recommend?” the tall male brushed off coolly.  
“I think…” the shop own looked up to see who he was talking to and saw it was the menacing looking guy from this morning.” W-Well, personally I think daisies, and assorted colored roses are a good pick. With just a few lilies and a couple of orchids of course.”  
Tanaka nodded,” sound good. A big whatever-you-call it of that.”  
“Would you like to add a note?” he asked.  
The tattoo shop owner took this opportunity to take a look at the other’s name tag, it read Hinata Shouyou..” Yes I would.”  
Hinata picked up a pen and card ready to write.” What would you like the message to be, sir?”  
Ryuu stopped and thought about it before he cracked a smile, thinking he was being smooth to do this.” I want it to say. ‘Sorry I scared you this morning. Can I make up for it with dinner?”  
It took until a moment after he finished writing this down before he realised what the tattoo man was doing. Shouyou turned bright red, staring straight down at the card he wrote on about his own possible date with his business neighbor.  
“Whaddaya say? I live just above my shop in true New York fashion, we could just sit and bullshit in my shop if that makes you more comfortable.” Ryuu leaned on the counter getting in close proximity of the blushing flower shop owner.” If that’s not your style I can treat you to Chinatown’s finest.”

“I-I.. I would like that!” Hinata spoke excitedly.” I’m sorry to have misjudged you!”

Ryuu smiled kindly and promised it was okay. He wrote his number on the back of the card his message was on and went back to his tattoo parlor with a swagger in his step. He appeared to be quite pleased with himself as he’d procured himself a date.

His employees noticed the change in their boss’s tune, even Noya noticed. The rest of the day went smooth, Tanaka was able to get what he needed done and even took in a few walk ins. Tattoos were a huge part of his life, well obviously or else Ryuu and his friend wouldn’t be running this parlor. The pair’s second passion was music, Nishinoya played a mean drum and Ryuu was the typical guitarist. They learned their instruments side by side and even performed every now and then at ammeter hours in their favorite bars.

 

Just as Tanaka was locking up the public entrance when he saw the orange curls of the cute flower shop guy from earlier. Trying to keep his cool with a light blush and cool smile, he greeted the shorter man calmly.

“Uh, I don’t think this was brought up earlier, I’m Hinata Shouyou, I run the flower shop next door.” He offered his hand for a shake.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” They shook hands, Ryuu noticed how big his hands were compared to the other.” Again, I’m real sorry ‘bout scarin’ ya this morning. Even my employees and business partner tend to avoid me before I’ve had coffee.”

“It's okay. I honestly had been nervous about approaching you for a while because everytime I see you, you seem grumpy.” Hinata admitted.” Also I’d appreciate that you keep the music down.”

Ryuu laughed and nodded,” Sorry, me an’ Yuu usually listen to music loud, we forget we have neighbors. I’ll be sure to keep the volume lower from now on.”

They shared a few more words together before they started walking for Chinatown. They looked so different from each other, but somehow it worked. Tanaka was a beanstalk dressed to the T in punk fashion, right down to the boots while Hinata was a good two feet shorter and dressed in a indie type fashion.

As they walked Ryuu convinced his date to follow him through a shortcut, it was a bit sketchy so Hinata stayed close. Having someone such as Ryuu with him calmed his nerves a bit, but nonetheless he still had his doubts. It was a creepy small alley followed by a series of backstreets and another small alleyway. The second was much more narrow than the first, so much so that the taller male did have to step sideways a bit so that his shoulders wouldn’t brush the brick walls.

“I don’t know about this, Tanaka.” whispered Shouyou as the alley seemed to go on for a while.

Ryuu just smiled and took his hand and pulled him out onto the busy walkways of Chinatown,” Tada~. See, nothing to fear. I ain’t one to bite on the first date.”

The nervous man turned bright red at this, taking his hand back in embarrassment. Ryuu led Shouyou to a small restaurant on the way side of Chinatown. Although the taller male reassured the shorter it was a good spot, Hinata still had to be coaxed into the doorway, where they sat for a good few minutes as he expressed his doubt.” I’m not really familiar with this part of town, perhaps we should leave and get something from a chain restaurant.”

“Oh come on, this place is undiscovered gold.” He promised,” If you really have that bad of vibes, then we’ll leave.”

“Hey, you two gonna stand at the door all night, mama and baba are waiting asshole.” came a female voice.” Said some sketchy guys were hanging out in the entryway, they almost called the cops.”

Tanaka cracked a grin at the voice and turned to look,” You know damn well with kids like us they wouldn’t, Saeko.”

“Who’s the small fry?” She asked, leaning on the wall.

“Hi-Hinata Shouyou! I run the flower shop next door to Tanaka’s tattoo parlor.” He spoke excitedly from his nerves before looking at his date and gasped, covering his face,” Oh my god. You brought me to your parents’ restaurant.”

Saeko popped her bubble and threw a look at her brother. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again,” Welp, either come in or don’t. There’s plenty of food as always.”

Ryuu looked at Hinata and shrugged,” Uh, we can still bail if you want. Sorry for scarin’ ya like that.”

Hinata shook his head,” no, let’s go in.”

They went in calmly to a big warm welcome from the older couple and Ryuu’s big sister. There was no denying that Ryuu was apart of this family, they all had the same grey-blue eyes. His parents got up and greeted their guest sweetly and then questioned their son as to why he was late. Tanaka took it well with a big smile, he was taller than both his parents, though they were older and hunched over from years of hard work.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Ryuu said, hugging them both,” we got a little lost.”

“That’s bull! We saw you sitting in doorway for twenty minutes!” His mother scolded him fondly,” You live on the other side of town, take shortcut, and still be late.”

“It won’t happen again, mama. Forgive me.” Ryuu promised. To which his parents melted and hugged him back finally. Hinata chuckled to see parents so accepting. They shuffled off to the kitchen to bring out food,” Saeko, come help!”

“Aiya, I’m coming!” She scrambled up from her seat and went to help them.

“Sorry again about them. They mean well.” Tanaka chuckled.” you are more than welcome to sit down and make yourself comfortable.”

Hinata sat down at the table calmly and jumped when he heard Saeko call for Ryuu in Taiwanese. Ryuu responded and excused himself to help. All Shoyou heard was the clattering of dishes and they speaking in their native tongue.

A few moments later the family came out of the kitchen, carrying two huge platters each of food. The dubbed, Mama and Baba spoke to each other in Tai as they set the table with their children. Ryuu sat next to Hinata’s right and Saeko on his left while their parents sat on the other side of the table.

Mama said something to Shouyou but he didn’t understand so Saeko spoke up,” Mama said, ‘so you’re the flower boy we’ve heard about! We see why now, Ryuu never shuts up about the flower boy.’ Ryuu’s had a crush on you for a while.”

“Hey!” Ryuu protested, but he couldn’t deny it, he was see the short male pass by his parlor everyday during lunch or after locking up so he did find himself looking forward to see his next door neighbor. The two blushed hard at this.” Um, you’ll have to excuse my family, their English isn’t very good.”

“Hey! I speak fluent English you little shit!” Saeko exclaimed.

“You mock our English, but we taught you both how to speak!” Baba teased.

The dinner went well, Hinata enjoyed the Tanakas’ banter and strong family bond. He found out quite a bit about Ryuu, even the baby books were broke out. Hinata got to see first hand how chubby and cute Ryuu had been as a baby, and how that chubby infant turned into a rambunctious child and even rowdier teen.

At the end of the date Tanaka walked his companion home and sighed,” I’m sorry for my family. They tend to overshare. But it's been awhile since I brought home someone they approved of.”

“It’s okay. I think it was nice, and the food was delicious.” Hinata smiled,” Thank you for the wonderful time, I had fun.”

“Thank you for joining me.” Ryuu said politely.” See ya ‘round the block.”

“Yeah. See ya.” Hinata nodded and went inside his building leaving Ryuu to walk back to his place alone. Not that he minded, with his height and sometimes frightening looks, not many bothered him as he made his way back. He went through the alley between his parlor and the shop on the other side of him. He went up the fire escape and climbed through the window into his apartment. He concluded that it had been a good first date and a good omen that his parents liked his new squeeze. Ryuu fell asleep comfortably that night.

 

A few days later, the little flower shop owner came into the parlor for the first time and greeted Ryuu with food. Everyone, even customers stopped to see this moment of history. Tanaka leaned over the counter of the front desk and grinned, thanking the short man with a chaste kiss.

Nishinoya stepped towards them a few steps, watching the pair be entrapped in their own little world. He shook it off and interrupted them,” Heya boss! No time for lunch, you got an appointment coming in, in like 10 minutes.”

“Huh?” Tanaka looked up at him,” Oh yeah. Right. My station’s all set up right?” Noya nodded.” Cool. Uh, Hinata you can stick around if you have a few.”

“I can wait.” He smiled,”After all I’m only next door.”

Hinata went to sit down and Ryuu went over to his station, it was closest to the waiting chairs, encouraging people to watch him work, as he knew many were fascinated by the process. Shouyou scooched over a few seat to watch Tanaka over his shoulder.

The client came in welcomed warmly by the shop owner,” Hey there! Come and take a seat right here, my man.”

“I see you’re keeping busy.” The client chuckled calmly.” Who’s the runt? New apprentice?”

“This is the guy who runs the flower shop next door. We’re uh… Would it be dating at this point, Hinata?” He asked turning to look at the curious orange haired man.

He gasped slightly at this and then nodded,” Yeah, I think so.”

“Neat. I’m Kuroo.” the man smirked and sat down on the chair.” Let’s hurry, I’m ready to finish this piece.”

Tanaka nodded, starting up his tattoo gun listening and taking in the familiar hum of the machine. After a test he set it down and then cleaned Kuroo’s side as he laid there.

“Jeeze, can’t that stuff be warmed up?” he complained.

“No more than your boyfriend.” Ryuu teased. Hinata watched closely, Kuroo had taken off his shirt and held his arm over his head to reveal an eccentric black and white tattoo that took up most of the side of his rib cage and then some.

“I’ll have you know, he is a delight when he’s drunk.” Kuroo stated proudly,” Anyway he’s been bugging me about getting it done. I kinda liked the incomplete look.”

Tanaka fired up his gun again and dipped it in ink, picking up where he left off,” Well it certainly looks better than that gas station tattoo of spongebob you had me cover up.”

Kuroo nodded, not wanting to mess up Ryuu. He worked well, doing a line and cleaning off excess. The tattoo was of a beach scene and had something written in Hawaiian in the sky. Although it was black and white now, Ryuu was going in with color to make it more vibrate.

“May I ask if it has any meaning behind it?” Hinata piped up.

To which Kuroo cracked a big smile and held up his pinkie and thumb and shook them,” Hawaiian native, bruh. Surfing was a huge part of my life until I moved here for college. Kinda been stuck in this place ever since.”

“Oh hush. You’re on your bachelor's degree with a scholarship for volleyball and all the hottest pro volleyball teams trying to scout you.” Ryuu said,” If I’d continued volleyball I’d probably be in your shoes, but trouble has a knack for finding me.”

“More like you find trouble.” Kuroo scoffed, grunting a bit at the needles on his skin. Hinata wanted to ask, but decided not to and kept watching. The tattoo was finished and got wrapped up, Tanaka went through instructions knowing fully well his client had heard them every time he came in for a new one.

Kuroo paid and went on his way with a wave and talking about how they should play together sometime. Ryuu suggested a two on two, and Kuroo agreed. Before Shouyou had any time to protest he was suddenly signed up for a volleyball match against Kuroo and his boyfriend.

“Ah, shit, the food’s gone cold. My bad.” Ryuu sighed.” Can I make it up to you with dinner?”

Hinata forgot his worries and grinned,” Your place or mine?”

“Well, you said your place is a mess yesterday, so mine.” Ryuu purred and kissed his cheek. Hinata took his share of food and went back to his shop while Tanaka sat down in his chair to eat the cold food.

Noya came up to him,” You were particularly sickeningly sweet with carrot top today.”

“You’re the same way when you’re around Asashi. You guys got together in high school, how can you two still act like it's the first date?” Ryuu shot back. His friend stumbled back and clutched his heart like he’d been shot to add to the dramatic effect of his shock.

Then he straightened up and chuckled,” You’re just jealous I get to go home to a literal cuddly teddy bear and you still sleep on a mattress on the floor.”

Tanaka rolled his eyes at his short friend, continuing to eat. He certainly did have a mattress on the floor, but he had several mattresses to make the one he slept on taller. His whole loft was messy here and there but no worse than someone who thinks their spotless house is messy.

He didn’t mind so much, his parents called him ‘punk peter pan’, the punk that refused to grow up. He still had worn out band tees he wore in high school, and old posters of his favorite bands, including some of the beat up tickets from concerts he went to. Hell, he even had his old banner that he took to a Blink 182 concert that read “punk’s not dead!!!” He had fond memories with that banner. He Noya, Asashi and a few friends they’ve lost touch with held it up as long as they could before Yuu puked on it from eating five chili dogs before the show and his six foot 4 boyfriend excited jumping to the beat of the music while having Noya on his shoulders.

It had also served as a flag the summer they decided to be roadies for a small time band they loved. The banner was well used and love. He kept it hung up in a corner in the open livingroom/kitchen space and walked by it everyday on his way out the door.  
At closing time, Tanaka waited for Hinata outside his shop, meeting him there. The pair went up through the parlor, through the back room and into a small hallway leading straight up a set of stairs to Ryuu’s humble abode. The place was just as big as the shop below with a slightly different set up.” Here we are. Sorry about the mess.”

“Mess? What mess? This place is spotless!” Shouyou gasped, walking in,”You’re so lucky! High ceilings, open kitchen, huge living room area! This is insane, the rent must cost you a pretty penny.”

“Eh, not really.” He shrugged,” When I bought this half of the building, I discovered this storage area. Your half is owned by the same dipshit I bought from. I needed the parlor space.” Tanaka told him.” When I asked him about it he said it was run down and not worth renovating. So the mortgage for my shop downstairs is all I pay, though I do pay twice as much for utilities since fixing this place, but not by much, I suppose. Dorm expenses for college were hella more expensive than utilities here.”

They sat down and Hinata scooted close,” You know, the more you talk about things, the more I want to know about you. You went to college? And you’re parents are so nice, and your sister too. I’m curious.”

“Really now?” Ryuu looked at him.

Hinata nodded,” Yeah! My flower shop was run by my dad before me, I’ve been in that space for years and when you rolled in I wanted to introduce myself but was too shy to do so. Then my shop became more popular and I put off meeting you. The music you play gave me an excuse to come to you.

“You fascinate me Tanaka Ryuu. I want to know your story.” he rest his head on his arm propped up on the back of the couch.

This moved the tattooist, he took in all that Hinata was. He hadn’t heard someone truly interested in him in a long while. His parents loved him, no matter what, his friend Yuu knew everything about him, and anyone who came in and out of his life never asked to hear him talk about his life. Feeling touched, Ryuu cupped Shouyou’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

When he let go of the shorter male, they were both pretty flustered.” I… Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Hinata told him,” But, maybe… Let’s take it a bit slower. Don’t cha agree?”

“Yeah.” He nodded with a soft smile.

Together they sat there, ordered pizza, and talked for hours. Tanaka listened happily to Hinata talk about how he came into the flower business after his father had died, and about his little sister. He talked about how his sister Natsu was away at a fancy school, that she was exceptionally smart for her age. Shouyou spoke of her coming home for her breaks and always being excited to see her. Apparently Natsu was on a full scholarship on her senior year of high school at a boarding school on the west coast. She was brilliant, yet still insisted on doing four years standard with all A.P. classes. Ivy league universities were scrambling to get her into their schools. Though she appeared to show no interest in college, her big brother knew she enjoyed getting those letters from the schools.

Shouyou could go on and on about his genius little sister as long as one would let him. Then he spoke about his love for volleyball, saying he was on his high school team but never went further than that because he had to run the flower shop. He claimed he could jump higher than Tanaka’s head, and then proved it by jumping clear above the taller male and landed soundly on his feet. He just grinned triumphantly when they sat back down and continued talking about volleyball. He said he was a bit rusty, but was really excited for the upcoming match between them and Kuroo.

They talked just about all night before passing out on the couch together, with Hinata sleeping on Tanaka’s chest. Only to be discovered the next morning by Noya, who had a spare key to his friend’s apartment for cases such as sleeping in. It was laughed off by the three and they went about the day as normal, aside from Hinata borrowing a clean shirt from his date.

The month went by with great excitement. All the hot gossip around the parlor was of the boss and the flower boy next door. Just about every night they’d meet up and go for a walk or hang out at each other’s house. All the employees thought it wouldn’t last but soon it’d been nearing the holidays.

The new chatter started with talk of Hinata’s sister coming home for her winter break. Especially when the plucky little orange haired man jumped well over Noya to run to Tanaka to deliver the news. Decorations went up, ugly sweaters were made to boost employee morale in the shop, the poinsettias were brought out, and above all, the all important snow began to fall over New York City.

On the first night of snow, Shouyou and Ryuu were cozied up on the shorter man’s couch in his small apartment. Hinata got excited and scrambled to the window, Tanaka soon followed. He grinned at his boyfriend’s excitement and snapped a picture of him standing at the window covered in a grey throw blanket watching the snow fall.

He turned to Ryuu and grinned,” Our first snow together!”

“Guess it is, huh?” He smiled back,” would explain why my head’s colder than usual.” He rubbed the stubble on his scalp with a chuckle.” Say, what day do we have to go to the airport to pick up Miss Genius?”

“Uh… Wednesday.” Hinata said.” her plane will land this wednesday at the airport.”

“Can’t wait.” They then moved back to the couch and huddled together while watching a movie.

When Wednesday came around and Tanaka reluctantly borrowed his parent’s ‘97 volkswagen bug and drove to the airport with Hinata in the passenger seat. Traffic in the city was bad as usual, and they got stuck behind putters and sunday drivers. The kind of drivers that putt-putt around the streets going 35 in the 65 zone and 15 in a 25. Or better yet known to New Yorkers as tourists who drove up to the city. The bane of a new yorker’s existence on the road.

Tanaka somehow found a parking spot at the front, near the entrance, and went with his partner into the terminal Natsu was coming from. They held a huge sign that read,” Welcome  
Home Natsu!” out in front of them, but the moment Shouyou and Natsu locked eyes, everything was dropped and the siblings ran to each other.

“Shou!” Natsu cried out, towering over her big brother as he leapt up into her arms and gave a mighty hug.

“Natsu!” He returned, holding onto her tightly.

There was no denying they were brother and sister, Natsu had equally bright orange hair and vivid golden eyes. Though she may have gotten her height from her father, whom Tanaka was told was quite tall. When the heartfelt hug was over, Natsu locked her piercing gaze onto the bald tattoo’d man who’d been standing there watching. Curiosity mixed with fierce protectiveness shown brightly in her eyes, it's clear she was very attached to her brother despite the distance.

He folded up the banner and walked over to them, extending his hand in a friendly gesture. It seems that Natsu would have none of it and grabbed his hand harshly, twisting his arm up behind his back,” Who are you? What do you want pervert?”

Then he was promptly slammed against the nearest hard surface, which happened to be the floor. Tanaka, with his face smushed against the floor, spoke,” that’s a bit harsh don’t you think?”

“Natsu, go easy on him.” Shouyou stepped in, pulling his little sister off of his boyfriend.” He’s not a pervert, he drove me hear.”

“So he’s like a taxi man. Did you not pay him?” Natsu questioned.

Ryuu got up with a grunt and dusted himself off,” First off, cards on the table, my name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I run the tattoo parlor next to your brother’s flower shop. Second, I’m Shou’s--”

“Boyfriend.” Hinata stepped in between them,” Natsu, Ryuu and I have been dating for nearly half a year now. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t body slam him.”

Natsu blinked like she was in disbelief, looking from 6 foot tall Tanaka to her 5 foot 5 tall brother. She then cracked a smile and bust out laughing before shaking Ryuu’s hand,” I’m sorry for doing that. I just assumed… My brother can get into some bad situations every now and then.”

“It’s all good, kid. I’d slam me too if I saw me following someone I love and looking as creepy as I do.” Tanaka chuckled, shaking it off,” That was pretty cool. You take a class or something?”

“Self taught.” She responded calmly.

Ryuu nodded with respect,” Alright, let’s get going. My parents need their bug back.”

The all helped carry Natsu’s bags to the car, loaded the trunk up and some of the back seat and climbed in. They drove to Hinata’s place and took all her stuff up. Without any time to spare Ryuu took the car back to his parents and caught a cab back. He went up to the apartment, about to open the door when he heard Natsu and Hinata talking through the door.

“I’m not saying he’s a bad guy, Shou.” Natsu said,” I’m saying I don’t think he’s right for you. Don’t you think he’s a little sketchy?”

“No I don’t at all. I don’t see why you seem so uneasy around him.” Hinata sighed.” Ryuu is very nice, and his family is very loving.”

Natsu was silent a moment as she unpacked a bit more,” I think you should at least get a background check done on Mr. Nice. Something’s up with that guy, I’m telling you.”

Tanaka backed up from the door, a little hurt. Okay, more than a little, he was down right upset with Natsu’s perception of him when he’d been nothing but nice. He stomped his foot hard on the floor as anger filled him, and walked off from the apartment, catching the elevator before Hinata came out to see who was outside. The short man only caught a glimpse of Tanaka hunched over in the elevator as the door closed. He knew instantly that Ryuu had heard their conversation and it had hurt him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (if i'm getting any words in Taiwanese wrong, please tell me thank you!)

A week went by through Natsu’s visit, Tanaka avoided Hinata whenever his little sister was around. It got annoying, so much so that Nishinoya slapped him on the back and told him to not be afraid of a girl who could barely be a hundred pounds soaking wet. Ryuu just said, she body slammed him in the airport thinking he was a perv of some sort.

But nonetheless, Tanaka worked up the nerve to go into Hinata’s shop while Natsu was there and spoke up,” Hey there handsome.”

“Surprised to see you here, Ryuu.” Hinata looked up from his books and smiled, happy to see his boyfriend.” What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight.” He leaned on the counter, purposely ignoring Natsu, who was glaring daggers into his back.

“He can’t. We have plans.” Natsu said, coming around to her brother’s side,” Right Shou?”

Tanaka kept his eyes set on Hinata, who sheepishly admitted,” Well… I did promise Natsu we’d go out to eat tonight.”

“How about tomorrow then?” Tanaka asked.” I haven’t treated you to a date in ages. We’ll go ice skating in the park and go wherever you want.”

“I’d like that.” Shouyou smiled.” Tomorrow then.”

“It's a date then.” He leaned over the counter and kissed him,” Oh, and my parents are coming by for lunch, you two are welcome to join.”

Natsu cut in before Hinata a chance to speak,” We’ll come.” then she turned,” I have to go do something, I’ll be back Shou.”

“Be safe.” Hinata waved, watching her go, then sighed,” Ryuu, I’m so sorry about her. She holds a lot of mistrust in people. I wish she would see the way I see you.”

“Not everyone can be a crowd pleaser, babe. Don’t worry about me.” Ryuu promised,” I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Okay.” He watched his partner go back out the door.

Ryuu went back to his shop and sighed, he was kinda pissed that Natsu was so overbearing on her brother like that. But he couldn’t say much, him and Saeko were the same way at times. He was lucky his parents were coming, he would still try to be nice to Natsu, but was afraid she’d pull up something he rather leave in his past. He wasn’t exactly always the easy-going man he was today, he did some things in his past that he regretted deeply.

Luckily, Natsu did not bring up anything that might cause Tanaka to get upset. His family came to feed his employees and fawn over them and their hard work. It was something they did every year as a sign of pride in their son. Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka of course were happy that Noya was still by Ryuu’s side. Tanaka and Noya’s employees brought their families in for this seasonal feast. One brought his two girls and their mother, who was expecting a third child. The girls were twins, and adored “Uncle Ryuu”, who always had a cool presents for them. And a single mom who worked for them brought her teenaged son and her own mother who she took care of.

The shop was full of employees and their families. Ryuu had started this when they first opened, taking the afternoon off and inviting everyone together for a little office party. The first year it was just him and Noya, the second brought the father of the twins, then the third brought in the single mom whose boy was merely six and she was barely turning 20. Since then it's been this team for the past two years, and they worked well together. Noya, of course, always brought Asashi, who was always a big hit with the kids. 

Ryuu hummed as cheery holiday music played gently, watching the twins run around, playing with their new toys they’d gotten from everyone. Mom was explaining how a tattoo gun worked to her son, Mama and Baba were chatting with the twin’s mother, and Saeko was trying, but failing to make conversation with Natsu. As Saeko talked as her wild self, she lightly bumped the younger girl playfully who drew back a bit, but then spoke to her in turn. Saeko seemed to be getting somewhere, but not where she thought the conversation was going. 

Hinata came over to his boyfriend and took his hand, they began chatting about things. Ryuu expressed his concern about Natsu not liking him and overhearing her opinion. Shouyou listened, just as concerned as they both like each other a lot. Then he said that Natsu was starting to warm up to Tanaka, but it was taking longer than he’d like. They then talked about a few other things, like their date and the tattoo Hinata had been wanting to get.

The office party ended late that evening, the twins and their parents went off first, having to get the girls to sleep and ready for school the next day. Then the single mom left, having to get her mother back home for her night time routine. Noya and Asashi left in a taxi because Asashi would easily catch a cold if they walked home. The Tanakas stayed to help clean up, Saeko sat down in one of the chairs and laughed,” How’s about my little brother hook me up with another tattoo?”

“Can’t do it for free.” Ryuu chuckled softly, rolling up an extension cord.” What do you think is fair trade sis?”

“Hmm, I’ll buy you dinner once a week for a month.” Saeko told him.

Ryuu looked over at her and nodded,” Deal.”

“Those girls were so cute, such a joy.” Mama said fondly.” Hopefully we’ll be alive for the birth of our own grandchildren.”

“Yes. Saeko, Ryuu, we have not long on this earth left. You bring us grandkids!” Baba joked. Although they knew neither of their children were particularly prepared to have children of their own, it was nice to think of.

Natsu seemed to get a kick out of this seeing the Tanaka siblings, well in their late 20s, get told to bring grandchildren into the world. 

“Mama.” Saeko said,” It’ll be a miracle if either one of us has kids of our own. Ryuu’s gay and I’m single.”

The pair shared a chuckle and hugged their parents. Saeko, out of the two of them, had been wanting to have a kid since she was 22, but none of her relationship lasted long enough to pursue that dream. Although her brother could see her as a great mom, she’d always been good with kids, even when they were being pains. Ryuu never saw himself as a father though. He rather be the fun Uncle that sugars up the kid and send them back to mom all hyper.

Mama and Baba watched their children fondly, there was a lot of love from the family to go around. Shouyou jokingly said,” Well, we can always adopt, right Ryuu?”

He gasped and looked at his boyfriend, he hadn’t expected that. In fact he wasn’t even sure that Hinata saw a future with him. He got a bit emotional and hugged the shorter male,” Yeah.”

“Oh quit that.” Saeko rolled her eyes, slapping him on the back,” Don’t get all gushy over such things. When I see a ring, then you can get emotional.” She pointed at Hinata and winked,” Good luck putting up with him.”

“Oh he’s just a big ol’ teddy bear, really.” Shou patted his lover gently.” I won’t have any trouble.”

Natsu watched quietly, she knew she had upset both her brother and the tattoo shop owner with her statements when she came home. She hoped to correct this as she could tell they truly cared about each other. Ryuu grinned, catching Shouyou in his arms when he jumped, and kissed the orange haired man tenderly.

The two came out of the kiss and out of their own world when Saeko gave her brother a nudge.” Hey runt, I gotta take Mama and Baba back home before it gets too dark.” 

“Oh, okay.” Ryuu nodded, letting his boyfriend down and going to say his goodbyes. He hugged his parents,” You take care okay?” He looked then in the eye and told them,” C̄hạn rạk ṭhex.”

They repeated it back to him. Mama reached up and touched his cheek speaking to him in Thai. Ryuu seemed happily embarrassed to hear what she was saying and then kissed her forehead. He did the same with his father, showing great respect and affection for his aging parents.

Saeko chuckled softly watching him before saying,” Túktā h̄mī~”

“Tūd xỳāng h̄nạk.” Ryuu shot back.

“Ryuunosuke!” Mama gasped,” P̣hās̄ʹā.”

“Sorry, sorry, mama.” Ryuu apologized, hugging her again.

Saeko snickered and went over to them,” Alright, let’s go. Mama has an eye doctor appointment in the morning and Baba will be taking a day off, doctor’s orders.”

The two elder parents sighed and said goodbye once more before shuffling out the door to the car. Natsu had watched the whole exchange in wonder, she had no idea that Tanaka spoke two languages. Her brother scooted over to her and asked her what had been said, sadly Thai is one language that Natsu had yet to study. When Ryuu approached them he was wearing a huge grin.

“What did was said?” Shou asked.

The taller male chuckled softly,” I said that I love them, then Mama went on and on about her ‘darling boy’ and how proud she was of me after the hard time I went through before. Saeko called me a teddy bear for being so affectionate, and then I called her a hard ass. Of course Mama told me to watch my language. That was about it.” The Hinata siblings thought it was sweet. Ryuu sighed softly,” Oh man, it's late. I’m sorry for keepin’ ya from your dinner, Natsu.”

“This was worth the time.” Natsu said shaking her head with a smile.

“I’ll walk you home if you need.” Ryuu said, peeking over their heads to see it was dark out and only the nightlife partiers were really out now.” Damn drunk idiots will pick on anyone.”

The two looked out the window of the parlor to see a group of drunk barhoppers wobbling down the street and shouting. Shouyou shivered, he knew all too well of the problem of working late in this part of town. Natsu was also uneasy,” Maybe we could get a taxi.”

“I got some extra space up in my place. I got a air mattress and extra blankets and pillows.” Ryuu told them.” I mean, the central heater kinda sucks so i have a couple of space heaters laying around too.”

“We don’t have overnight clothes.” Natsu looked at her brother to see what he thought.

“I, uh, think I did leave some clothes at Ryuu’s.” He blushed a bit.

Ryuu chuckled,” Yeah you did. I went to do laundry down the street and found your bo-”

He was silenced by his boyfriend, pulling him down and covering his mouth,” SHHH!”

There was a muffled laugh and the parlor owner stood back up and shrugged it off with a playful smirk. He turned to the young high schooler,” My sister always has me doing her’s and my parents’ laundry, I got a load of clean stuff from her right now.”

“If it's okay with you, Natsu, it’s better than walking home.” Shou looked at his baby sister, who simply nodded in agreement. 

With that Tanaka led them to the narrow stairway and up to his apartment. He then went to a pile of neatly folded laundry sitting near his washer and dryer in a hamper. He had Hinata’s things sitting on top of the stack and handed them to him. He then offered Natsu one of his sister’s night shirts and a pair of fuzzy pink pants.

“Saeko doesn’t seem like someone to wear pink.” Natsu commented.

“She’s full of surprises.” Ryuu chuckled,” Go ahead and make yourselves at home, I’ll get out the air mattress and blankets.”

As he went to do that, Shouyou, who was vastly familiar with the layout of the apartment, showed Natsu where everything was. Then he went into the kitchen area and climbed up on a stepladder Ryuu had purchased for when his boyfriend came over. He stood on the top step and pulled out three mugs from cupboard and a jar labelled ‘Hot Coco’ in English as well as Thai. It must’ve been a special blend Ryuu’s parents gave him. The jar was hardly used, but with the shorter man being here, it would be a nice treat.

Shou hummed as he then got a pot out and the jug of milk. He was turning on the stove just as the tattooed man came back with a bundle of blankets and an air mattress box.” Well that’s a sight I could get used to.” He smiled big, seeing his boyfriend standing in the kitchen.” What got you all domestic like, babe?”

“Just thought some hot chocolate would be nice.” Shou shrugged, smiling sheepishly,” I hope you don’t mind.”

“Knock yourself out.” Ryuu chuckled and proceeded to the livingroom. He set the stuff in his arms down on the couch and moved the coffee table over to the wall. He looked over at Natsu, who was standing there quietly, unsure with what to do with herself,” Hey, uh, Natsu, did   
Shou show you where the bathroom is?”

“Yes, he did.” Natsu nodded,” I just wanted to make sure no one needed to use the restroom.”

“Don’t worry. If we do, we can use the one downstairs in the shop.” He said and watched her hurry off to the bathroom. He laughed softly and went about his business, unrolling the mattress and getting out the air pump. He didn’t have a little electric one, so he did it the old fashion way with a large bike pump. He grunted after a while of pumping, and it was only a third of the way aired up.

He sighed and huffed and puffed managing to get it halfway aired up by the time Natsu came out of the bathroom, shivering in the clothes she’d been given and rushed to get a blanket from the pile. Instead of finding one to wrap herself in, she dove into the pile, burrowing. Ryuu cracked an huge grin,” Told ya the heater sucked.”

“Heater, what heater? It must be as cold as it is outside.” Natsu’s teeth chattered as she rushed to dry her hair with the towel she brought with her.

“Gimme a sec.” Ryuu was breaking a small sweat from trying to air up the mattress and had just a tank top and jeans on.” Guess the hardwood floor doesn’t help, yeah?” he joked as he went and plugged in his space heaters.” That should warm you up.”

He went back to pumping, before he took a break and went into the bathroom. He came out with a hair dryer, he pulled an extension cord out to where Natsu was sitting while Shouyou handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Ryuu calmly, with her permission, started to dry and comb through her hair.

“Think orange curls. It’s amazing you and Shou aren’t twins.” Ryuu commented.” Must both get your looks from your mother.”

“We did indeed.” Shouyou nodded,” Though Natsu got dad’s height.”

The siblings laughed, while Tanaka finished up the last bit of wet hair and then he put up the hair dryer and went back to airing the mattress. Once it was finally done, Natsu got down on it with the pile of blankets and her cup with a satisfied grin.

“Oh, it's a blanket monster!” Ryuu teased.

They all shared a laugh and enjoyed the rest of the night. Natsu fell asleep as she was in the pile. Shou and Ryuu went back to the bedroom to cuddle and sleep.

 

The shop was empty, heaters were running, frost and snow covered windows and sidewalks. The sign on the tattoo parlor read, “Closed for the Holidays”, and just up stairs was a gathering of people. Ryuu had his family over, along with the Hinatas. Noya and Asashi were also there, until they had to go visit their own family. Mama and Baba always found some way to clean up even more, like rearranging Ryuu’s movie shelf or refolding his laundry. 

Saeko lounged on the couch, paying more attention to her phone than she was anything else, but Ryuu couldn’t blame her. She had an important phone call she was waiting for from a place she worked part time at. Natsu was doing the same, only she was on her facebook liking pictures of her friends’ pets. Shouyou sat at the window, enjoying a cup of warm tea, he really loved watching the snow fall. Ryuu was following after his parents, trying to get them to stop rearranging his apartment. 

They spoke in Taiwanese to each other, as Ryuu quickly tried to deter Mama and Baba from entering his room. He wouldn’t want to admit it but it was a tad messy still and he hadn’t had time to clean it since Hinata had… Helped dirty up the room the night before.

Everyone in the open space could hear them, but only Saeko could understand what was being said. Natsu leaned over and asked,” What are they saying?”

“Mama and Baba want to clean up Ryuu’s room, for some reason he doesn’t want that.” Saeko told her, looking over at Shou at the window,” I’m pretty sure I know the reason why.”

Natsu’s gaze followed Saeko’s and then she drew back shuddering,” EW! I don’t need to know about my brother does in that bedroom!”

Shouyou heard and his ears turned red, but he didn’t turn to face his baby sister. Mama and Baba had also heard, slowly turned from the girls on the couch to their son.

“Mama… Baba…” Ryuu said starting to back up a bit before letting out a girlish scream as he narrowly dodged a flying shoe. He ran over to Shou and tried to hide behind him. 

Mama and Baba let out a heartfelt laugh. Baba retrieved his shoe and said,” We are not angry, son.”

“You just threw a shoe at me!” Ryuu protested from the lap of his tiny boyfriend.

“Ryuu, you are nearly 30, we were merely teasing.” Baba chuckled as Mama was unable to stop laughing fromt eh sound that came out of her son’s mouth.  
Saeko looked over to see her tall ass brother in the lap of his 5 foot 2 lover. She just about fell over laughing before she pulled herself together,” I think it's time to sit down and exchange presents.”

Everyone came over to the center, Mama and Baba sat on the couch in between Saeko and Natsu while the couple of the year got presents from under the tree. They got distributed to the right receivers and then went around taking turns opening gifts. Everyone had a good pile of small wrapped boxes.

Saeko got some business attire and some cds of her favourite bands that she’d been wanting, as well as a set of silverware. The card that came with said,’ since you always complain about your plasticware, here’s some real forks and spoons.’ She laughed and hugged Ryuu, who’d gotten it for her. She thanked him, even though she lived in one of the apartments above their parents restaurant next door to them so she could keep an eye on them as they got older.

Not surprisingly, Natsu got the most presents as she was the youngest and Mama and Baba have pretty much adopted her as their grandchild. She got several things she had to be explained the meaning behind like Taiwanese money and a few things from the culture she hadn’t seen. She also got a few shirts she had complimented Saeko on and commented she wish she had the guts to wear some of the things the older female did. Now she could, and she also got school supplies and several college recruitment letters.

Shouyou got the second most as he was new in the family as well, and was actually welcomed. He got some new cutting shears, a jacket and few little knick knacks he thought were cute. He also got a very romantic card with plane tickets as well as a receipt for a nice hotel from Ryuu. Shou kissed him so hard, when they came out of it Ryuu was red. Mama and Baba smiled at this, happy that their boy was happy.

Baba got a new pair of gardening gloves and few tools, as well as some of those fuzzy socks which he loved. He was very happy to receive these things. Mama had gotten him a new watch, as his was at least as old at Natsu and starting to fall apart. They shared a warm hug, talking to each other affectionately.

Mama received some framed photos of Saeko, Ryuu, Shou, and Natsu. She teared up, happy to see these moments captured. She also got a set of new tea cups and a few boxes of her favorite teas. Just when she thought it was done, Ryuu got up, looking at the tree curiously.” Nī̀ xarị ǹa?”

“Th-there’s still one present left.” Ryuu said, pulling out a flat looking package and looked at the label,” It's for Mama and Baba.”

He handed it to them and together they opened it, while he and his sister sat back and grinned. Mama’s hand went to her mouth when she saw what it was. It was an old photo of their family from before they immigrated to New York. Mama, in the photo was one month pregnant with Ryuu, Saeko was only two, Baba was standing up with pride with a arm around Mama’s waist.

Saeko leaned over towards them,” It's from both of us.”

“I haven’t seen this photo in twenty two year…” Baba said emotionally.” All these years and not once had I worried that we made the right choice for you, our beloved children. But…” he admitted,” I do miss our home there.”

“I do too.” Mama agreed. The pair looked at the photo with fond memories. When the evening had calmed, Saeko took her parents home. Ryuu cleaned up around his own from all the gift wrapping and picking up things that had been strewn about.

“So… I knew your parents immigrated here, but I didn’t know you were almost born in Taiwan.” Hinata chuckled, reaching for a sweater that got tossed carelessly on the floor.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Ryuu nodded.” They wanted a better life for us and it was a hard decision for them, but they did it. It's funny, I was born here in New York, I grew up in that little apartment above my parents’ restaurant, I’ve heard all the stories and know all the songs, but we’ve never been able to afford a trip back ho… to Taiwan.”

Natsu and Shoyou both stopped and looked at each other. They smiled and turned back to Ryuu, who was still picking up the wads of gift wrap on the floor.” Uh, Ryuu…”

“Yeah?” He looked up from what he was doing.

Hinata walked over to him and hugged him,” You’re truly amazing, you know that?”

“What brings this on all of sudden?” Ryuu chuckled.” Natsu, I think I’ve broken your brother.”

“I think he’s just seeing you in your true light.” Natsu told him, folding her new attire neatly.” I have to admit, you are full of surprises.”

Ryuu perked at the mention and cracked a huge grin. If anyone the perfect embodiment of big ol’ teddy bear, it would be Ryuunosuke Tanaka. He was a very kind soul, even if some people may be intimidated by him at first glance, the moment you saw his smile was the moment you’d melt for the big guy.

The holidays wound down to an end, Tanaka found himself saying a teary goodbye to the younger Hinata sibling, giving her a big hug; telling her not to be a stranger, and that he promised he’d get her brother to her graduation that spring. Shouyou watched his boyfriend ruffle his sister’s hair and smiled, happy they were getting along.

“You have everything, right? Ticket, luggage checked in?” Shou asked.

Natsu nodded,” Yes, I do.” she laughed softly,” Well, I better go. I’ll text you when I land.”

“Okay.” Shouyou hugged her one last time and then watched her jog off to her terminal before disappearing out of sight.

Ryuu held Shou’s hand as they walked out, reassured she’d get back to the West coast alright. As they got in the car, Ryuu commented,” You’re little sister is something else, Shou.”

“I’m glad she warmed up to you.” stated the shorter male, buckling his seatbelt. He sighed, resting back against the seat.

They drove in silence comfortably, until traffic hit. Bumper-to-bumper crawling ensued as people were trying to leave the city to go home or were trying to get to work. Ryuu lightly tapped the gas every five minutes as they moved slowly on the road. Shou pulled out his phone to see why there was such a jam at this time of day. Turns out a wreck had happened and they were working to clean it up and make sure no one else got hurt.

The pair sat back with a sigh, they were in no hurry to get anywhere, but it did annoy Tanaka a bit that he’d have to refill the little car before it was returned to his parents. He looked over at his boyfriend, who had his feet up in the chair, looking out his window. Ryuu turned away, trying to think of something to say.

Unfortunately, Ryuu was not graced with the best social skills, so he just reached over and took Shou’s hand gently in his own. The smaller male jerked his head and then saw what was happening. He smiled softly and raised their clasped hands to his lips, kissing Ryuu’s hand and murmured,” Túktā h̄mī.”

Now it was Ryuu’s turn to jerk to attention, he looked at the other and asked,” Huh?”

“Did I say it wrong?” Hinata flushed.

Ryuu smiled,” Did Saeko teach you that.” he nodded sheepishly.” Do you know what it means?”

“Teddy bear, right?” 

Ryuu nodded and leaned over the armrest and kissed his lover.” yeah.”

He returned upright in his own seat and tapped the gas pedal again gently as traffic continued to crawl.” Well, there goes our afternoon.”

There was a moment of quiet before Ryuu spotted the exit sign and looked at Hinata,” Hey. Wanna take a detour?” he grinned.

With a huge smile he nodded and Ryuu turned on his blinker, thankfully they only needed to hop one lane before hitting the exit and they were able to speed off down that road. Like two teens doing something they weren’t supposed to, they were excited and breathing heavily about doing something like this. Ryuu made a turn at one of the lights, Shou blasted the radio on one of the old cd he found in the glove box.

The driver laughed, drumming his fingers along with the beat of Blink 182’s Small Things. He forgot how many times he borrowed the car to go to concerts and left his worn out cds in the car after a night of dancing from the mosh pit. He figured Mama and Baba didn’t take any of them out now that he was hearing the music playing, not even skipping even though it had been scratched to hell from Ryuu listening to it so much in his teens. 

They drove down a residential street and Tanaka took a hard turn into another street. He glanced over to see his boyfriend rocking out in the passenger seat.” Didn’t know you had a taste for such things, babe.”

“Well, when I’ve heard the same type of music nearly knocking off my pictures on the wall, I think I stopped hating it and began to love it.” Shou told him.” Plus, some of these punk rock songs are actually really sappy if you pay attention to the lyrics.”

Ryuu nodded, he couldn’t deny that. He loved the high energy the instruments and vocals tied all of it together. Something he could really jump to. He once more glanced at Shou with a soft smile. 

They drove down their detour, stopped at a gas station, and then returned the car where it belonged once they found their way back. Ryuu walked back with Shou to the shorter man’s apartment, trying to say goodbye at the door and failing miserably. They just ended up saying goodbye all the way to the bedroom, and it never happened. Such passed the morning as well and well into the afternoon before Nishinoya’s calls finally got through, even if the sleeping beast Tanaka just wanted to keep his flower boy in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring rolled around just after Ryuu brought Shou back from their romantic getaway. Both had a tan from the sun where they went, Hinata had a slight sunburn, but it wasn’t too terribly bad by the time they got back. They brought presents for everyone, which was greatly appreciated.

It was the day after they got back that Shou walked into the tattoo parlor with a determined expression, stood up on his tippy toes to look his boyfriend, who was sitting at the desk, in the eyes and said firmly,” It’s time. I’ve decided.”

“Oh you have, have you?” Ryuu leaned back in his seat, receiving a nod from the other as he lazily folded his arms over his chest. He stay quiet for a moment, trying to see if Shou would waiver, but he didn’t. He chuckled,” Alright. I have several designs I’ve drawn up for you, babe. Come behind the counter and I’ll show you.”

Shou grinned, jumping the counter and sitting himself in Ryuu’s lap as he cracked open his design book. A small section was labelled ‘Shou’, it contained a few floral designs on paper. He looked over them, amazed he’d put so much thought into it. He flipped to one that Ryuu seemed to be a bit embarrassed to show him. It was of some of Hinata’s favorite flowers; parrot’s beaks, ghost orchids, kadapuls, and jade vines brushed together in a beautiful bouquet.

“Wow, this one is amazing!” Shou gasped,” I didn’t think you knew of these rare flowers.”

“Well, I… did a bit of research.” Ryuu admitted.” I know how you like uncommon flowers.”

The taller man was red with a huge blush, happy to know his little love liked it.” I want this one, babe. Where do you think it’ll look best at?”

Ryuu thought it over and smiled,” I think it would look good right here.” he said, tracing his finger lightly on Shou’s right forearm.” Give me a few minutes to draw it up on the transfer paper. Go wait in my chair, baby.”

After a sweet kiss on the cheek, Shou got up and bounced over to Tanaka’s station, making himself comfortable in the chair. Ryuu could see the excitement on his face as he went to the light board and traced the colored drawing onto some transfer paper. It took a few minutes to get everything just right before he brought it over to the awaiting customer.

He set it perfectly on Shou’s forearm and got all his colors set up.” Ready?”

“Yeah.” Hinata nodded, pulling his boyfriend’s jacket over himself, keeping his right arm on the armrest exposed.” Bit cold in here today.”

“It gets like this sometimes.” Ryuu said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a large fleece throw blanket.” Here, dear. I keep this for this reason exactly.”

Hinata pulled it over himself the best he could and then settled down again as Ryuu started the gun up,” Alright, this may hurt, this may tickle, all depends on how well you take it.”

“Well I think you know my pain tolerance by now.” he said coyly making the tattoo artist blush hard. He shook it off and began work on the outline. Hinata stayed still watching the machine push ink into his skin. He didn’t mind it too much, he found it to be like drawing on himself with a real pointy pen. 

Ryuu would do a small section over and then wipe away the excess ink before dipping his gun again and going back to it. It was a long process, but neither of them minded. Ryuu tapped his foot gently to the beat of the song playing softly overhead. 

Shou adjusted his sitting position when Ryuu went to dip the needles again. He smiled, looking around at all the decorations around Tanaka’s station. He spotted small polaroids of his family. Pictures of Mama, Baba, and Saeko hung on the wall, along with pictures of friends and costumers who loved their tattoos so much. A few pictures of Natsu and himself were up there as well.

Hinata sat back, at ease, remembering how he felt when Tanaka first set up his shop. He swore to never come in this place, his feelings of needles on skin were vastly different from his views now. Somehow over time of seeing people come in and out of the tattoo shop next door and how happy they were, slowly changed his perspective. Made him think of immortalizing the things he loved on his own flesh. Without hesitation he’d begun looking and admiring floral tattoos. He made up his mind to meet his noisy neighbors and see about getting a consultation. 

And that he did. Although the first couple of times Shou had approached the large man but always back out and back into his shoulder. Finally he wrote the way he felt on a piece of paper and shoved it at Ryuu. Here they were months later. He felt a huge smile spread across his face and his cheeks flush, happy how things had changed. 

“Whatcha think ‘bout there, red?” Tanaka asked, dipping his tattoo gun in the ink once again.

“Huh?”

“Well, I don’t mean to pry, but you just looked so happy I thought I’d get a taste of what makes my little love tick.” Ryuu smiled at him.

Hinata blushed,” oh, well… I was just thinking about how things have been going.” the smaller man smiled again, covering his face with his free hand,” Things have been so good and I just… Ryuu… I love you.”

It was suddenly like time stopped and all eyes were on them. Tanaka turned off his tattoo gun, looking stunned. It took him a minute to take his gaze off his boyfriend’s arm, but as Shou’s hand guided his chin up, his grey-blue eyes followed. 

“You okay Ryuu?” asked the orange haired man sweetly. Only to be bear hugged so tight he felt his back pop in several places. He let out a choked laugh,” Ryuu.”

The much larger man held him at arm's length with that same dopey grin Shou had fallen in love with. Tanaka had been much more emotional than he expected him to be at the statement. Ryuu kissed him hard,” I love you too.”

Hinata was pulled back into that strong bear hug, he tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder as if to give.” Uncle, uncle!” he said with a laugh.

“Sorry… Sorry.” Ryuu smiled, letting him go.” Let’s get this tattoo done, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hinata nodded, laying his arm back down. The pair were both grinning from ear to ear and unbeknownst to Tanaka, his station neighbor heard it all. Noya was peering over his own tool kit to get a quick picture with his phone, then sunk back down without either of the two noticing. 

The rest of Shou’s special tattoo was spent in a blissful, giddy silence, with nothing but the sound of the machine on his skin. Tanaka lightly hummed as he worked, every time he went to dip the needle or clean off excess, he grabbed his love’s hand before going back to it. When it was done, Hinata bounced over to the mirror and gave it a good look. It was so good, he could’ve shed a tear, but Tanaka appeared behind him with a smile,” Do you love it?”

“Yeah. It’s amazing.” Shou nodded, leaning on him. 

He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed,” about time to close up shop.”

He went off to clean up his station and see his employees out. Hinata stood there, he once hated tattoos and now he had one. And it was done by the one he loved. He looked at the careful detail of the lines and colors. When he turned to look over at where he’d been sitting for the past few hours, Tanaka was balling up paper towels that had been used. Something about the scene made Shou’s heart skip a beat. He was transported to a scene of the parlor in about five years from now. Tanaka was doing the same thing he was now. And himself, Hinata, was coming from the stairwell in the break room that lead up to their apartment. He still had the one tattoo from today and a few more. Tanaka stood up and kissed Shou’s forehead and spoke to him.

Shou came back to reality practically melting with warmth at the thought of living with his tattooed boyfriend above the shop. He closed his eyes and tried to picture it again, he could see himself in Ryuu’s kitchen, making breakfast with him. He could see an array of his things and Ryuu’s intermingling with each other around the loft. Hinata’s couch, Ryuu’s arm chair, an inn table or two. He could see the bedroom, a clash of punk and floral decor, just the way they liked it. Pictures hung up on the walls, documenting their lives together. Shou could envision them renovating the loft, a mini paint war having splatters of the colors they’d chosen all over themselves and the walls. 

He could see either him or Tanaka having a down day, and the other coming in to comfort the down one in the best way. It looked like a future worth working for. Something that warmed the heart and made one feel at home. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend just now finishing up, getting his keys ready. Hinata walked over to him and too his hand shyly.

Tanaka’s hand was rough and warm, callused from his hard work. Despite the rough texture, it was a hand Shou was happy to hold. And he didn’t plan on letting go of that hand any time soon. Ryuu smiled when he felt Hinata’s hand in his. He looked at the short man and saw the most beautiful thing in the world; a bright future, which he’d never thought he’d have again.

When he was younger he hated the world and the world returned the feeling. He made some stupid mistakes that almost cost him the life he had now. Ryuu used to look to the future and see himself sitting alone in an apartment eating a bowl of cereal in his underwear as a depressed bachelor. He was a happy guy, don’t get him wrong, he just longed for something more out of life. Romance; love; a happily ever after.

Without a word the two locked up the shop and went up the stairs to the loft to settle in for the night like it was completely natural. Hinata of course still had a place of his own, but they hardly spent time very far from each other. The two shop owners made dinner together, ate together and of course slept together.

 

Before either of the two could breathe, they found themselves in a plane traveling from the East coast to the West coast to attend Natsu’s graduation. They were going to be in California for the week and then they were coming back with Natsu to NYC. She insisted on going to NYU to be closer to home, claiming she hated being away and NYU was just as good as Harvard or Yale. Shou was excited to have his baby sister back home with him.

Tanaka, however wasn’t enjoying the plane ride as much as Hinata was. Shou kept leaning to see out the window while Ryuu was trying to avoid looking out, grasping his smaller lover’s hand so tight Hinata had lost feeling in it a while ago. Ryuu didn’t seem to be liking the window seat at all. When he even thought about it, he got queasy and had to duck his head down.

Shou just pulled the other’s arm around him, still be held by that death grip, and put his free hand on his thigh, gently reassuring that it would be okay. Tanaka was only truly once they got off the plane for the layover in Kansas. It was right back to the unease, when they boarded the next flight to California about two hours later. But this time, Hinata took the window seat and his boyfriend rested a bit to not being so close to it.

When they arrived in California, it was nearly nightfall, the pair was eager to get to their hotel. Natsu was waiting with a few of her friends with a big sign that said ‘Welcome Shou and Ryuu’. The tallest girl was Natsu, she stood above her friends with the signature Hinata family orange curls. She spotted Tanaka’s shaved head in a sea of people and nearly ripped the sign as she dragged her friends and the sign with her to meet her brother and his boyfriend.

“Ry-yuuuuu~!” Natsu shouted and jumped. The tall man looked up to see his boyfriend’s little sister jumping toward him. She had the same high spring in her step that Shou did. Not really prepared to catch her, they both went toppling to the floor. Natsu was just a lanky mess of laughter, Ryuu had the wind knocked out of him.

“I swear she’s gotten taller, Shou.” Tanaka wheezed, as they were helped up.” Jeeze, kid.”

“Sorry, I’m just happy to see you both!” She said. They shared hugs and she introduced her friends,” This is Kyoko, Megan, Tera, and Mimi.”

“Got yourself quite the crowd, Natsu.” Ryuu chuckled.

“Oh hello! Natsu, we have to go check into our hotel before they give the room away.” Shou told her.” After we get checked in, we can go out for dinner.”

“Okay, we’ll show you the best routes!” the girls grinned and led the two men out of the airport.

Natsu’s friend Mimi was able to drive, so they all piled into her car and was given the layout of the town on the way to the hotel. Tanaka checked them in, seeing plenty of other parents doing the same, as they were here for graduation. 

As he picked up his bags, he thought about how he came into Natsu’s life. Abruptly, is how he would describe it, which would explain Natsu’s suspicions of him. He’d hung with her for about a week and she was flown back for school and now here he was in an important moment in her life. The tall man hoped he wasn’t intruding on important events. He was apart of Hinata’s life and had been for a lot shorter time than Natsu. 

The way he saw it, Hinata had been caring for his baby sister since he was a teen and saw her off to California for three years prior. He must’ve worried so much for her, cried for her, fussed over her when she was home, and suddenly attention was turned from her to Ryuu. and Ryuu knew the countless times he’d come home to his older sister in tears, frantically on the phone with his friends wondering where he was. At the time he had been annoyed to be greeted at three in the morning to Saeko clinging to him and sobbing, scolding him that he should’ve called her at least once. 

With Mama and Baba being older when Tanaka was born, Saeko had immediately became fond of her baby brother. Their parents were busy with the restaurant below, so when school started for both of them, homework was done at a back table near the kitchen as Mama and Baba stopped every so often to help with a math problem or two. Seldom did their parents worry about them because they had grown up so independent. Such was the cost of trying to support a family in a new country.

Ryuu still had a strong bond with his parents, and regrets how he reacted when his sister mothered him. He looked at Shou and saw someone who dealt with a couple lifetimes worth of hard times. Yet he still smiled through all of it and loved wholeheartedly. 

They took the things up to the room, and set everything down. Shou turned to his baby sister and smiled,” Alright, Miss know-it-all, where do you want to go eat?”

Natsu smiled big and grabbed Hinata’s arm,” Come on, we know a great spot!”

The pair were herded out of the room and back down to Mimi’s car. Once again everyone piled in and they took off. Shou sat pretty comfortably in his boyfriend’s lap, squeezed in the back with three other girls. Natsu sat in the passenger seat, and of course her friend Mimi was driving. Ryuu was thankful that Mimi wasn’t as tall as Natsu and he had a bit of leg room. 

The girls chattered on, asking Shou and Ryuu tons of questions, a popular one was “when’s the wedding?” and “would you tattoo me?” To which Ryuu painstakingly had to explain why tattooing minors was illegal and not a good idea anyway. Shou all the while, was straining to poke he head in the middle to hear Natsu and Mimi talking to him. The drive was relatively short, when they pulled up to a place with a proud sign boasting “Best Sushi Around!!! Best Chinese Food EVER!!!”

“Oh wow, a buffet.” Ryuu chuckled.” must be good.”

“Yeah!... Well, it's not as good as what Grandma and Grandpa make.” Natsu said.

Ryuu bust out laughing,” Did my parents tell you to call them that?”

She nodded with a slight blush,” I didn’t see any issue with it.”

“It’s all good, kid.” Ryuu put his right arm around Natsu and the left around Shou,” I’d like to believe we are a family. No matter how messed up we are.”

The Hinata siblings melted at his words. As they group went inside, they were greeted by soft pop music playing and what looked to be the dinner rush in. Ryuu nudged his boyfriend,” Reminds me of my days working with Mama and Baba.”

“Oh I wonder how you managed to stay so thin. All the delicious food surrounding you.” Natsu teased.

“It’s in my genes.” Ryuu shrugged.

The group was seated soon and drink orders taken. Ryuu liked the chatter of people, it reminded him of when he was a waiter at the family restaurant. The hustle of the workers made him think back to the fast pace he had to move at when carrying orders out to tables. Faintly he could hear the employees talking to each other in Cantonese. He could make out a few words, but not everything translated well. He followed Shou to the buffet and happily ate, while discussing things with highly intelligent teenage girls.

 

 

The week went well, they got all of Natsu’s things packed up and onto a truck, where Ryuu had paid movers to take across the country back to New York. Shou constantly fussed over his sister, eagerly awaiting the day she walked the stage and received her diploma.

The big day was here, and the other Hinata sibling kept fussing over Natsu.” Shou, my hair is fine, it’s okay really.”

“I just want you to look good. Mom and Dad are watching. They’d be proud.” Shou told her, smoothing out her blue graduation gown. They shared a reserved moment together at this statement.

“They’d be proud of you too.” Natsu smiled. She heard her name called in the distance,” Okay, I have to go join my class! I love you, I’ll see you after.” She hugged both of them and hurried off.

She looked so grown up, rushing in those heels that made her even taller, almost matching Ryuu in height. The pair went to their seats happily and soon the graduating class filed into the empty seats below. Natsu was easily distinguishable in the crowd, no one had the bright orange curls to match. Even under her cap, Tanaka could spot her out of the large group of people. The graduates sat down and the principal came on. She was an older lady, who looked very prim and proper, you could tell she was proud of the class before her. 

She tapped the mic twice to get everyone’s attention and then started her speech. It started with a standard welcome to the parents and families of the students and commended all the students for making it through four years of schooling, even if they still had four or so more to go with college. She talked about the valedictorian, and most improved students. 

Natsu had politely refused being valedictorian and it was passed to her friend Mimi who was mentioned and brought up on stage. Shou smiled big to see Natsu’s friend up there, listening closely. Mimi started her speech with a quiet reserved sigh before speaking,” I am not the most deserving of this opportunity. Hinata Natsu, who humbly passed this honor to me, was the one who everyone wanted to hear up on this stage today. Especially me, we’ve all heard her wonderful speeches, and then it dawned on me. We all deserve a say.

“We were lucky to go to a private school and receive education that focused on us the students and not what knowledge we were able to retain in six months time. We also had the privilege to go to an all girls’ high school with a devoted staff. Without our teachers there would not be this day. One of the most important days of our lives is defined by this moment. We all are taught that our voice is important, that we need to be heard, but I can guarantee you life goes on without a single whisper from us. 

“We are diverse group that will do amazing things and be remembered by our children and families to come. But there’s a high chance we won’t be written down in history books.” Mimi spoke with passion, not letting anything phase her,” But that’s okay, because we are important to those who care about us. We are the generation finally being pushed into the world on our own with no help. Our whole school career has semi-trained us to behave as upstanding citizens and function in society.

“Well, I’m still not sure what I want to do with my life. Very few of us have reachable goals that won’t put us in so much debt it might get passed on to our kids. We as a human race are changing. Everyone’s going to fall on hard times, we’re going to have to make hard decisions, we may love and lose all too soon. All of us will at some point do something shocking that will surprise our friends and families.” From where Tanaka was sitting he could tell Mimi’s gaze was locked firmly with Natsu’s. She was about to make a maybe shocking announcement to end her speech, he knew that intense gaze anywhere.

“And that is why I stand before you today and end this speech with, we’re beginning a new chapter in our books and I’d like to thank the University of New York to take not only me, but a few of my classmates as well as scholarships. And lastly to thank my parents and someone who became very dear to me, Natsu Hinata.”

A couple stood up and started applauding, Ryuu assumed it was Mimi’s parents. He followed suit with Shou, only to lean down to say something to him,” If they aren’t together now, I bet Natsu and her friend get together during their freshman year at NYU.”

“Oh hush.” Shou chuckled. Everyone sat back down and names began to get called for each student to walk the stage. Individual families cheered louder when their kid was called, including Shou and Ryuu when Natsu was called. Ryuu whistled loudly while Shou jumped for joy and cheered his sister on.

The ceremony continued until the last person was call and the class threw up their graduation caps and celebrated amongst themselves. Then everyone started filing out, talking excitedly.

 

“Ready to go?” Hinata asked as the flight attendants started calling for boarding to begin.

“As I’ll ever be.” Natsu nodded.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Ryuu groaned, head in his hands.

Shou sighed,” We’re not even on the plane yet, do you need to take something?”

He helped his tall boyfriend up and together the Hinata siblings helped Ryuu onto the plane and sat him down in the middle seat. Natsu got the window seat and Shou on the inside. They were ready to get home to the city that never sleeps, and well, rest. A small, but growing family comforted the tallest member in between them as the plane took off.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, hey, hey, you know the rules, no minors near the stations.” Ryuu got up from his seat to stop Natsu from getting too close to the tattoo stations.

“Well good thing, this was just a distraction.” Natsu turned to him with a grin. It’d been a month since she came home and summer was well into swing. She and Mimi and a group of new friends were constantly running here and there, finding ways to pass the time. Constantly causing mischief for the tattoo shop owner and his flower shop neighbor. 

Nothing too serious, Natsu was barely 17 and on her way to college starting in the fall. She was lucky her brother’s boyfriend was a tattoo artist and piercer as she had acquired a few new piercings via said boyfriend. Ryuu’s parlor got even busier in the summer, customers constantly in and out, he couldn’t keep wrangling Natsu and her friends away from his tattoo machine.

“What do you mean?” Ryuu sighed, he turned around when she pointed behind him, hoping her friends weren’t at the piercing station trying to do it themselves. Surely he did find a gaggle of girls standing at his door, but he also saw bright orange hair. He knew that as his lover, Hinata Shouyou. He wormed his way through the crowd and came front and center.

“Sorry to make you worry.” Hinata smiled sweetly,” Natsu came up with the idea after I mentioned something about you saying you want a dog.”

Ryuu chuckled,” Oh god, Shou, I can’t believe this. Natsu almost got in some major trouble.”

Natsu joined her brother at the front of the group,” it’s kinda of a thank you from all of us. And a little bit of an apology for how I acted towards you when we first met.”

“Aw kid, you don’t gotta apologize for that anymore.” Tanaka cracked a big grin.

“Bring ‘em in.” Mimi nudged one of their friend and two girls went to the back of the group. There were about eight girls in total, all of them had their own unique style, many were older than Natsu, as she was a proclaimed genius. But everyone got along just fine. Before too long the girls and Shou parted down the middle and a german shepherd and pitbull came running straight to Ryuu. The german shepherd was full grown and the pitty was merely a pup. Two bully breeds that turned out to be sweet and gentle dogs.

Ryuu was just about knocked over by them both, getting licked and climbed all over from the two.” Easy, easy!” he laughed.

“Buster sit.” Natsu said firmly and the german shepherd stopped and sat down. Ryuu held the puppy in his arms and got up.

“Sorry.” Natsu apologized, petting the dog deemed Buster.” He’s easily excited. Mainly because of that little one.”

Ryuu smiled,” It’s alright. I’m a big guy. Big dogs like me.”

Shou stepped up,” Buster is Natsu’s, they bonded.”

“He was going to be your present, but Buster doesn’t really want to be away from me.” she explained.” So we got her for you.”

“Whatcha gonna name her?” Hinata asked, petting the puppy in his boyfriend’s arms.

Ryuu looked down at her, she was a beautiful brindle blue-eyed pup. She still had puppy breath and as she playfully chewed on his thumb, he could tell she had pointy little teeth. The pup looked around, wagging her tail, then she looked at her new owner, Ryuu, and the rest is history. Such as things went, and she practically jumped towards his face when he spoke her new name,” Lilie-Rose.”

“I think she likes it.” the girls laughed, by now the artists had stopped and looked over to see their hulking man of a boss holding a sweet little pup. Ryuu honestly felt like he could cry, but instead he hugged the Hinata siblings and thanked them for this great surprise.

 

  
Later that night, Ryuu had the chance to slip out at lunch and get some pet supplies, including a big bed, a couple of blankets, some puppy chow, and treats. He had Lilie-Rose all set up as Shou enter and sat next to him.” How’s she doing?”

“Pretty great I’d say.” Ryuu smiled, watching her wrestle with her blanket.” Man it's been awhile since I had a dog.”

“Oh?” Shou asked in a way that said he wanted to hear the story.

“I was like 14 when I found this mangy looking mutt living in the dumpster alleyway next to the restaurant.” Ryuu started.” At first he didn’t like me. But I gained his trust by feeding him every morning before school and every evening before bed. Before I knew it, he was eating out of my hand and letting me pet him. Well… My parents found out I was feeding this stray.”

“What’d they do?”

“They asked me what his name was.” Ryuu chuckled.” I hadn’t given it much thought, I just named him Dude because I’d been calling him ‘little dude’ since I started feeding him. My parents were kind, and slowly we introduced him to the restaurant and eventually home. Bathed him, took him to the vet, and low and behold under all that fuzz and matted fur was a little white dog with the sweetest eyes I’d ever seen. Well we found out Dude was about five or six from the vet and he was a happy dog. The thing about white dogs is, you can never tell when they start aging. You don’t see them turning white because that is their natural color.

“I was about 19 when Dude started showing his age.” he got up and grabbed a small basket of toys,” these were his toys, I couldn’t get rid of them. Dude was the happiest pup I ever met, even when he couldn’t move so well and his organs started failing, he’d always greet me with a smile. One day I came home and he couldn’t even get out of his bed, but he still wagged his tail. That’s when I knew what was happening.

“So I picked him up, bed and all, carried him to my bed, laid him down on it, fed him his favorite human food; mushroom and pepperoni pizza; and just stayed with him. We watched his favorite movies, wrapped him up in his blanket, spoiled him. I stayed up all night with him, watching him. In the morning Dude was gone, his paw was in my hand. Dude closed his eyes for good and let out his last breath at 7:03 that morning. I didn’t go down to work. 

“I came out of my room at noon with Dude in his blanket. Saeko could tell I had been crying. She got Mama and Baba and we all stopped everything. Dude looked so peaceful, like he didn’t hurt anymore. I knew he was gone, but it was so hard to let go.” Ryuu dug in the basket, looking for something,” We set him in a box with his bed and blanket and one of his toys. Drove two hours out of the way to the countryside and buried him. I went back every day for a week, made a headstone for him and on it said,’ Here lies Dude. A good dog and best friend. He was loved and will be missed.’ “

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Shou grabbed his arm.” I’m glad you got to say goodbye to him.”

“Yeah. Now Lilie-Rose is here and I just want him to know he’s not being replaced. I should take her to his grave one day.” Ryuu smiled, looking up to see his new pup chewing on a toy. He saw which one it was and shed a tear. Lilie-Rose brought it over and set it at his feet.” This.” he said, picking up a squeaky toy duck.” This was Dude’s favorite toy. Seems Lilie-Rose likes it too.”

“I think it's Dude’s way of telling you, he knows you’ll never forget him.” Shou told him. Ryuu tossed the toy and Lilie-Rose went scampering after it.

He turned to face his boyfriend, kissing him,” Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you and Natsu.”

“Well, I have a story of my own to share if you care to listen.” The short man said, getting comfortable.

“Always, baby.”

Shou and Ryuu got comfortable on the couch and he smoothed out his hair a bit, running his hand over his lover’s shaved head.” Well, as you know, both my parents past at a young age. Mom passed after Natsu was born and dad passed when I was in my teens. As far as I knew, I’ve never known my grandparents, so it was just me and Natsu for a while. And I never had a good taste in partners. Or what she saw was, these monsters coming in and consuming my time. 

“One girl tried to give me an ultimatum. Her or my sister.” Hinata chuckled, looking back on the time.” Out the door she went. I always worried for Natsu as well, but she never showed interest in boys and I was relieved. She showed greatness when she was little, and intelligence. Soon all kinds of private schools started calling for her. In pre-school she was at a private school, but when dad died I couldn’t afford to keep her there. I had help with a family friend. She took Natsu and I to school and ran the flower shop.

“I guess I was a little younger than a teen when dad passed. I just remember having to grow up really fast. My point is, my sister and I have seen it all. When she got sent away to that fancy boarding school in California, I worried constantly. She could’ve skipped straight to her senior year, but she chose to skip middle school and go straight into high school. I wanted the best for her, so I let her go, besides, it was on scholarship anyway. 

“Now she’s home and she loves you, I love you. I love your sister and parents and they love us.” Shou took Ryuu’s hand and pressed it against his face,” I can tell you love your family. As someone who had to support his sister through thick and thin because we were all we had, I want to thank you.”

“For what?” Tanaka smiled sweetly, holding him close.

“For being my neighbor. For coming into my shop and asking me to dinner. For helping me pick up my sister for break and welcome her with open arms. For being you.” Shou spoke softly, but passionately, he pressed their foreheads together,” For loving me just as much as I hoped you would.”

“Shou…” They locked eyes, each other could sense each other’s heart beating fast. Tanaka could feel a rather large blush on his own face while staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. They’ve only been together for about a year, but somehow they just knew. Ryuu could remember his mother telling him how pure and true love can be when he was little. He loved listening to her words of how two souls are bound forever together and spend lifetime after lifetime finding each other again and again. 

He looked at the shorter man before him and saw his past being forgiven and his future looking bright. He could see them together for a long time, he could see them buying a house in the suburbs and live a happy life. Something he swore he’d never do as a hog wild teenager. But he liked the sound of that, he wanted that, and he couldn’t see it with anyone else. Right now he just craved being near his lover; a touch, a kiss, an embrace, whatever he could to keep Shou close to him, because /god…./ He thought,/ it must be some kind of sick dream./ And at this moment he was hoping to never wake up. 

He wanted Hinata to stay by him forever, he needed to hear his voice greet him in the morning; to roll over in the morning and get a face full of wild orange curls; to be able to fall asleep at night with him by his side. The teenaged Ryuunosuke must be rolling in his prepubescent grave at the thoughts he was having now. He held onto Shou and realized growing old wasn’t something to fight or ignore. It was just as Mama had said, for his soul to find it’s soulmate and share lifetime after lifetime of beautiful memories and love. 

No matter what, he was sure his soul had found it’s mate, and he was falling in love with Hinata all over again.

 

 

Sometime later, a passionate fumble to the bedroom and breathless bliss later, Ryuu was quietly tracing circles on Shou’s lower back, laying with him in a comfortable afterglow. The smaller man was laying on his stomach, head turned to face the larger male, resting on the pillow. 

“Ryuu…” he croaked softly, voice a little hoarse from using it so much.

“...Myeah?” he looked at Hinata, drawing out his words.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Shou stated, shifting to lay on his side.

Tanaka smiled,” That’s funny, I would say the same about you.” The pair got closer, cuddling happily, holding hands and all.” I thank the stars every day that I’ve got you and Natsu and my family.”

“Hey, Ryuu..?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you see yourself with me in the future?” Shou asked.

He shifted, holding the other close, kissing the top of his head.” Baby, without you. I’d probably have no future.” he paused as Hinata processed what he was saying.” because since the day that I met you, I haven’t been able to see my future without you in it.”

They laid there for a bit longer in silence. Lilie-Rose had come into the room and was at the foot of the bed, chewing on a nylon toy. It was clear they both shared the same goals in life; to stay together, but neither wanting to rush what they had. Maybe they were moving pretty fast still, but to them it was natural. 

“Can you see us living here together?” Ryuu asked, working up the nerve to ask Hinata to move in with him. His cheeks turned red as silence settled in again.

“Honestly…” the oranged haired man started.” …… I can. A mix-match of our furniture mingled together, new things we bought together, pictures by the hundreds covering the walls!” he laughed at this,” I can see it clearer than anything I’ve ever tried to envision, love. And I think, we both want it.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page.” the punk cracked a smile, cupping his love’s face in his hands,” Cuz I would like to ask if you want to move in and help me reimage this place.”

Shou turned as red as a tomato, nodding profusely.” Yes, I’d love that!” In the heat of excitement, he moved much quicker than he should’ve and kissed his tall boyfriend passionately, inciting Ryuu to respond just as excitedly. They rolled together, getting caught up in the sheets, kissing each other and laughing at their own little jokes. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to hear the front door open and someone come in.” I hear laughing, don’t be naked!” called Saeko.

Ryuu nearly jumped out of his skin, hearing his sister and all too late Lilie-Rose barking at the sudden noise outside the bedroom. He did his best to cover up as much as he could with the blankets and hid Shou behind him as he knew Saeko would come running at the sound of a dog.

Which she did, and Lilie-Rose sat up attempting to sound menacing, while at the feet of her owners. Saeko stopped at the door and saw the puppy, then she saw Ryuu trying to hide under the covers while Hinata sat back, not even trying.

“Hon, give it up.” Shou sat, patting the lump under the comforter that was his boyfriend.” she knows.”

Ryuu poked his head up sheepishly, embarrassed. Saeko rolled her eyes,” this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen you naked, dummy.” which he finally gave up, laying there with Shou. “So, I take it something good happened, what are you guys celebrating?”

“Ryuu asked me to move in with him after Natsu and I got him a puppy.” Shou told her while the larger man quietly died from embarrassment.

“Oh fun.” Saeko nodded.” I have some good news too, but I want everyone to hear. I just came to get my laundry.”

“I guess we’ll be expecting a call soon then.” the small male smiled and waved as she went to grab her laundry basket and left.” You can stop dying now. We’re alright.”

Ryuu looked at his love and pulled him close,” Alright. I’m good.”


End file.
